Thank You for Being Born
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Kalau Eren sedang tidur di posisi begitu, Carla bisa mengeceknya: banyak bekas luka goresan di pergelangan tangan putranya. / "Aku tidak berguna. Nilaiku tidak pernah bagus, lulus sarjana pun karena beruntung, baru kerja sudah kena PHK. Kalau bukan karena prestasi Ayah, mana bisa aku kerja di sini?" / #SelfWorthChallenge #ValueYourself


Sepuluh jam kerjanya sudah hampir berakhir, helai rambutnya yang terurai dari sanggul makin berantakan karena setengah berlari. Wanita muda berambut pirang dalam jas putih bersih itu terbirit-birit mencari kamar mandi.

Malam tadi untuk pertama kalinya dia dinas malam di rumah sakit milik keluarga ayahnya itu, dan tiga pasien di _Intensive Care Unit _mengalami henti jantung sehingga jam kerjanya tidak bisa dibilang santai. Dua dari tiga pasien itu meninggal. Muka wanita itu tidak bisa lebih kusut lagi. Seolah menambah uji kesabarannya, kini setelah ditemukannya kamar mandi perempuan, di dalam ada petugas kebersihan yang sedang bekerja.

Petugas itu seorang laki-laki.

"Permisi," ujarnya setengah mengusir dengan nada tidak sabar dari ambang pintu. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari kamar mandi di lantai lain, meski hidungnya segera disergap aroma kurang sedap dari dalam.

Petugas itu mendongak, berhenti dari kegiatannya. Di tangannya ada sebuah penyedot kloset dan dia bicara dari balik masker kain yang mestinya jadi penyaring bau, "Maaf Bu Dokter, klosetnya masih mampet. Anda bisa pakai toilet laki-laki di sebelah."

Sang dokter membanting pintu menutup dan betulan lari ke toilet laki-laki. Untung sedang tidak ada orang di sana. Selagi menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam, dokter wanita itu merasa bahwa dia pernah melihat petugas kebersihan yang tadi.

Tadi itu hanya sekilas saja mereka bicara; tapi dirinya merasa wajah itu ada di masa lalu dan tatapan orang itu kepadanya juga seolah mengenalnya. Segera terbentuk dalam bayangannya, sesosok kawan lama yang tak pernah terlalu dekat apalagi bertukar kabar. Tapi, masa iya orang itu?

Begitu selesai, sang dokter kembali ke toilet perempuan; orang yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada. Tak habis akal, dicarinya ruangan tempat menyimpan peralatan kebersihan dan, benar saja, petugas yang tadi ada di sana, sedang membereskan isi lemari. Orang itu sudah melepas maskernya dan keraguan sang dokter sirna, meski garis muka itu sekarang jauh lebih tegas dan rambut hitam itu jadi panjang dikucir. Mata hijau si petugas menatapnya, kini dengan garang.

"Eren ..." Sang dokter membuka percakapan selagi mencoba mengatur napas. Belum lagi ada kata lain yang keluar, si petugas sudah menyahut,

"Apa? Kau mau meledekku seperti Kirstein sialan itu? Atau berlagak tak mengenalku kalau berpapasan macam Braun kurang ajar itu? Silakan saja, Historia Reiss. Ya, aku ingat siapa kau. Aku tak peduli."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin** (c) Hajime Isayama

**Thank You for Being Born** (c) Roux Marlet

-Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini-

Dipublikasikan untuk #SelfWorthChallenge #ValueYourself

.

Catatan Penulis:

Referensi dari manga **chapter 71: Bystander** dan salah satu lagu Linked Horizon dalam album _Shingeki no Kiseki_, **14-moji no Dengon **(Ein Gebotschaft in vierzehn Zeichen)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan sebelumnya, pernah terjadi dialog berikut:

"_Cleaning service_?"

"Ya. Hanya itu lowongan yang ada sekarang. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi."

Eren Yeager terhenyak dengan mata nanar, menatap sang direktur rumah sakit, Uri Reiss.

"Berapa jam saya harus bekerja?"

"Paling banyak tujuh sampai delapan jam sehari, libur satu hari dalam seminggu, juga ada giliran jaga sore dan malam selain pagi."

Dengan kalkulasi cepat, Eren tahu jumlahnya tidak akan lebih memberatkan daripada pekerjaannya sebelumnya. Tapi dia baru akan menanyakan hal paling vital,

"Berapa saya akan dibayar?"

Direktur Reiss menyebutkan sejumlah angka. Eren setuju, dengan berat hati tentu, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

Mulai keesokan harinya, Eren adalah petugas kebersihan di Rumah Sakit Shiganshina, tempat mendiang sang ayah, Grisha Yeager, pernah mengabdi sebagai dokter bedah kenamaan.

Dewi takdir mungkin memang suka melucu.

Satu minggu sejak resmi mengenakan seragam CS, Eren bertemu dua kawan seangkatan di SMP-nya (yang satu kebetulan jadi pasien, yang satu sedang menengok keluarganya yang sakit) tapi dua-duanya memberi respon yang sudah Eren bayangkan meski tetap tak bisa dia terima.

Disumpahinya Jean Kirstein biar sakit perutnya tak sembuh-sembuh (tapi, hei, kalau Jean terlalu lama dirawat di sini, Eren bakal sering ketemu dan diledek) juga dikutuknya Reiner Braun supaya kena penyakit mata (dia dulu menyombong punya pandangan mata setajam elang, tapi Eren dalam seragam CS yang berpapasan dengannya seolah tak kasat mata).

Dan hari itu Historia Reiss nyaris saja kena serapah Eren andai dia mengambil tindakan yang serupa Jean atau Reiner.

"Memangnya _cleaning service _pekerjaan hina? Malah berkat mereka, semua jadi bersih dan lancar. Ketemu toilet mampet di saat kebelet bisa bikin orang uring-uringan, tahu."

Eren tak pernah begitu dekat dengan Historia waktu SMP (sebetulnya, juga dengan semua cewek di sekolah) dan dia agak kaget mendengar kalimat itu dilontarkan seseorang dari keluarga terpandang seperti Historia Reiss. Dia jadi merasa bersalah dan takut karena sudah mendamprat duluan. Seorang CS mendamprat seorang dokter; dokter yang bersangkutan keponakan direktur, pula!

"Maaf," ujar Eren buru-buru.

"Tak apa, Eren. Kau banyak berubah, rupanya."

Eren tak menyahut, pura-pura sibuk merapikan perkakas—sapu dan tongkat pel—yang sebetulnya sudah rapi.

"Kau masuk jaga pagi?"

"Malam."

"Oh, kalau begitu, sudah waktunya pulang, 'kan?"

Eren melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah."

"Aku juga mau pulang. Kau parkir kendaraan di mana?"

Eren meraih tas cangklong kecil berwarna cokelat—mungkin barang bawaannya—dari atas rak, lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Historia mundur dari ruangan itu sementara Eren keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Rumahmu masih di tempat yang dulu, 'kan?" Historia bertanya lagi, menyadari bahwa mungkin Eren tidak punya kendaraan. Jarak rumah Eren dari rumah sakit tak begitu jauh. Niat hati ingin mengobrol dengan kawan lama, tapi sikap Eren tidak memberinya kesempatan. Historia sama sekali tak punya gambaran akan keadaan ekonomi keluarga Eren; apa hal itu yang mendasari sikap dingin ini?

"Eren, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung; kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengantarmu. Yang di Jalan Maria itu, 'kan, rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak pulang ke sana. Aku tinggal di kamar 104. Hati-hati di jalan, Dokter Reiss."

Eren balik badan dan meninggalkan Historia terpana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Perjalanan studi Eren selepas SMP sebetulnya biasa saja. Di usianya yang genap dua puluh empat tahun, Eren sudah punya gelar sarjana teknik tekstil dan sempat bekerja di pabrik kain selama satu tahun sebelum pabrik itu bangkrut dan semua karyawannya kena pemutusan hubungan kerja. Karena jurusan tekstil kurang populer di daerah itu, lowongan kerja lain yang sesuai ilmunya hanya ada di luar daerah. Padahal Eren tidak bisa meninggalkan Shiganshina.

"Sudah selesai jam kerjamu, Eren?" Suara seorang wanita bertanya.

"Ya. Ibu sudah sarapan?"

"Ibu menunggumu pulang untuk sarapan bersama."

Eren meletakkan tas cangklong cokelatnya ke atas meja putih di kamar rawat nomor 104. Ditariknya meja dorong berisi santap pagi berlabel rumah sakit yang belum tersentuh ke dekat ranjang.

"Aku cuci tangan dulu," ujar Eren lagi.

"Dan ganti baju dulu," sahut Carla Yeager. "Atau sekalian mandi saja," tambahnya sambil terkikik kecil. "Ada toilet mampet lagi, ya?"

Eren mengendusi seragamnya dan mendapati ibunya betul-betul jeli. Itu berarti inderta penciumannya masih baik, Eren bersyukur dalam hati. "Kalau aku mandi dulu, nanti sarapan Ibu keburu dingin."

"Tak mengapa. Ibu belum terlalu lapar."

Determinasi Eren berikutnya adalah mandi secepat kilat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eren tak begitu paham apa itu _Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma_, hanya pernah sekilas mendengar di pelajaran Biologi dahulu nama kelenjar getah bening, tapi itu yang harus dihadapinya sekarang.

Bukan dia yang menghadapi secara langsung; ibunya, Carla, yang mengidap penyakit itu sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Ya, persis setelah Eren kena PHK, ibunya masuk rumah sakit.

Untung pihak rumah sakit memberi fasilitas sebagai balas budi atas pengabdian mendiang Grisha. Carla diberi kamar inap kelas eksekutif dan pengobatan yang paling top. Saat Eren minta untuk diperbolehkan menginap dan bekerja di sana, direktur juga memberi.

Bukannya keluarga Eren sudah tidak punya rumah. Rumah mereka masih di Jalan Maria yang disebutkan Historia tadi, dan sebagian besar barang masih ada di sana, tapi Eren sudah memindahkan _rumah _mereka ke kamar 104 Rumah Sakit Shiganshina. Barang milik Carla dan Eren saja yang dipindah.

Barang-barang yang masih ada di rumah adalah milik mendiang Grisha, milik abang tiri Eren, Zeke, dan adik angkat Eren, Mikasa.

Zeke, yang diterima masuk tentara, ditugaskan di daerah perbatasan. Mikasa, yang lulus sarjana hukum di tahun yang sama dengan Eren, bekerja sebagai hakim di Ibukota. Mereka berdua sudah tahu Carla sakit, namun belum ada yang sempat menengok ke Shiganshina.

Hanya ada Eren, yang, sejak kena PHK, diam-diam mengalami krisis percaya diri. Lihat saja ayah mereka, Grisha: dilantik menjadi dokter bedah di usia seperempat abad, namanya populer sampai ke luar negeri, bahkan sudah akan dipromosikan jabatan bagus di rumah sakit itu seandainya belum meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dana asuransi jiwanya pun sudah cair dan hal ini melengkapi daftar sumbangsihnya untuk keluarga. Zeke, yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Eren, punya gaji tetap yang banyaknya berlipat-lipat ganda daripada Eren selama di pabrik kain dan tunjangannya pun demikian. Kalau Zeke pensiun nanti pun, mereka tidak akan pernah kekurangan uang. Lalu masih ada Mikasa, yang sebelas bulan lebih muda daripada Eren tapi bisa lulus sarjana di tahun yang sama, bekerja pada pemerintah dengan gaji dan tunjangan yang tidak beda jauh dari Zeke.

Bahkan tanpa Eren bekerja pun, keluarga Yeager sudah sangat mapan dan tak berkekurangan. Tapi Eren tak tahan menganggur, jadi apa pekerjaan yang ada diterimanya.

Historia Reiss tahu tentang semua ini pada hari itu juga. Dicarinya dokumen pasien yang dirawat di kamar 104 dan didatanginya sang paman, Direktur Uri Reiss, mengabaikan rasa kantuk pasca jaga malam meski sudah beli sarapan. Kawan SMP-nya dulu, Sasha Blouse, bilang bahwa sarapan adalah waktu makan terpenting dalam sehari, dan itu Historia yakini benar adanya. Historia makan pagi sambil mendengarkan penuturan Paman Uri.

"Jadi Eren itu kawan sekolahmu ..." Uri Reiss berpikir-pikir. "Kalau aku tahu lebih awal, dia tidak akan kutawari pekerjaan _cleaning service_, tentu saja."

"Bukan begitu. Eren bukan orang semacam itu. Kalau dia tahu diberi pekerjaan yang lebih baik hanya karena dia kenalanku, dia malah tak akan mau." Historia membereskan sarapannya. "Lagipula _cleaning service _bukan pekerjaan buruk."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi orang-orang biasanya memandang sebelah mata terhadap pekerjaan satu itu. Apalagi dia punya gelar sarjana. Dan asal kau tahu, Historia ..." Uri merendahkan suara. "Kanker yang diderita Carla Yeager sudah stadium akhir. Dia akan menjalani kemoterapi sembilan kali, sudah jalan dua kali dan masih sisa tujuh lagi, tapi dia juga punya penyakit jantung bawaan dan kalau tubuhnya tidak kuat …."

Historia menatap pamannya yang sengaja berhenti bicara, terkejut. "Apa Eren sudah tahu?"

"Sudah. Makanya dia bersikeras untuk kerja dan tinggal di sini, supaya setiap saat dia bisa ada di sisi ibunya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Carla Yeager menatap sayu ke arah putra kandungnya yang tengah tidur menelungkup di pinggir ranjang. Sang ibu sudah bilang berkali-kali bahwa posisi istirahat yang betul adalah berbaring di ranjang yang sudah tersedia, di seberang ruangan; tapi Eren yang keras kepala lebih suka memilih tepi ranjang ibunya dan lengannya sendiri menjadi bantal. Carla tahu sikap keras kepala itu menurun dari dirinya, sedangkan watak Grisha yang lembut tak ada sama sekali dalam diri Eren, tapi dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Eren akhir-akhir ini.

Kalau Eren sedang tidur di posisi begitu, Carla bisa mengeceknya: banyak bekas luka goresan di pergelangan tangan putranya. Eren tidak bergerak ketika tidur sejak usia kepala dua, beda jauh dengan dia ketika masih bocah dulu. Carla masih ingat suatu malam Zeke berumur enam belas pernah menendang Eren sampai jatuh gara-gara si adik banyak tingkah saat tidur dan sejak itu kedua anak laki-laki itu pisah ranjang. Sekarang sehabis jaga malam, biasanya Eren sangat pulas tidurnya. Jadi, ketika Carla menggeser lengan baju panjangnya untuk mengecek bekas-bekas luka itu di baliknya, Eren tidak terbangun sama sekali.

"Kenapa, Eren?" bisiknya, setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi. "Kenapa tidak cerita pada Ibu?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mikasa Yeager membaca sekilas daftar pesan yang masuk di ponselnya begitu tiba di kantor. Satu dari Eren, satu dari Bunda Carla, dua yang terakhir dari Zeke. Dibukanya sesuai urutan:

Dari Eren: _Ibu makan cukup banyak pagi ini. Aku habis jaga malam. Kapan pulang?_

Dari Bunda Carla: _Selamat bekerja, Mikasa sayang. Semalam tidurku nyenyak. Bagaimana tidurmu?_

Dari Zeke: _Apa Eren masih tanya-tanya kapan kamu pulang?_

Dari Zeke lagi: _Bukannya dia pengangguran? Apa dia tidak bisa mengurus Nyonya Yeager sendiri dan memerlukan kamu pulang untuk membantu?_

Mikasa menghela napas. Di antara semua anak Grisha memang hanya Eren yang anak kandung Carla dan mereka bertiga memanggil Carla dengan cara sendiri-sendiri, tapi Zeke adalah yang paling memberi jarak dengan menyebutnya "Nyonya Yeager". Ibu kandung Zeke, Dina, adalah istri pertama Grisha yang meninggal karena malaria saat Zeke berumur sembilan tahun. Setelah Grisha menikah lagi dan punya anak Eren, kerabat dekat mereka, keluarga Ackerman, ditimpa musibah kebakaran dan satu-satunya yang selamat adalah Mikasa yang baru lahir.

Jadi Eren dan Mikasa dibesarkan oleh Carla sejak kecil; sedangkan Zeke sudah cukup umur untuk tahu bedanya ibu kandung dan ibu tiri, meskipun Carla tidak pernah membedakan mereka bertiga. Mikasa tahu pertanyaan Eren dilontarkan bukan karena dia tak sanggup merawat Bunda Carla sendirian, tapi sebuah tuntutan agar anak perhatian kepada ibu yang sudah membesarkannya. Rasa bersalah sering menghantui Mikasa, namun dia belum bisa mengajukan cuti dengan masa kerjanya yang baru sebentar.

Pada akhirnya, pesan yang dibalas Mikasa sebelum berkutat dengan dokumen peradilan hanya yang dari Bunda Carla: _Terima kasih, Bunda. Syukurlah. Semalam tidurku juga nyenyak. Sehat selalu, Bunda._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Zeke Yeager mendengus ketika mendapati pesannya lagi-lagi tidak dibalas oleh Mikasa. Ah, dia sendiri enggan membalas pesan dari Nyonya Yeager yang bahasanya penuh bunga-bunga dan membuat Zeke jijik sendiri. Hanya pesan Eren yang dijawab olehnya, tiap kali selalu dengan komplain:

_Aku belum bisa pulang, jangan merongrongku terus. Apa sih yang kaukerjakan sepanjang hari? Kalau kau repot, pekerjakan seorang perawat atau apa lah untuk mengurus Nyonya Yeager._

Zeke masih berpikir-pikir sambil memandangi deretan lencana dan piagam penghargaan yang sudah diterimanya sejak awal kariernya. Menurutnya, Eren itu bodoh. Oke, dia memang bernasib sial saat kena PHK. Dia mengeluh tak punya penghasilan padahal sesungguhnya gaji Zeke sendirian sudah cukup untuk biaya hidup mereka semua. Lalu kenapa Eren tidak menerima tawaran kerja di Distrik Stohess, di sana 'kan banyak pabrik kain, meski jauh dari rumah? Kalau alasannya karena Nyonya Yeager sakit, Zeke punya ide untuk mempekerjakan semacam perawat. Lagipula Carla Yeager memang dirawat di rumah sakit terus-menerus, pasti ada perawat yang berjaga dua puluh empat jam.

Lagian, dan inilah poin utamanya, Nyonya Yeager _bukan _ibunya.

Begitu pikir Zeke, dan demikianlah ego mencegah dirinya pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eren memang tidak cerita pada abang tirinya kalau dia bekerja sebagai CS di rumah sakit tempat ibu mereka dirawat—bisa-bisa batin Eren makin tersiksa kalau abangnya sendiri ikut meledek. Dia hanya cerita pada Mikasa, meski belakangan ini Mikasa tidak pernah membalas. Mungkin Mikasa sibuk, demikian Eren menghibur diri, karena dilihatnya di televisi akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus korupsi yang terungkap. Dia sendiri, dibantu perawat perempuan kadang-kadang, yang mengurus semua keperluan sang ibu.

Tapi Eren kaget bukan kepalang saat suatu siang ditemukannya _orang itu _di kamar ibunya.

"Historia …?"

"Eren, kau sudah pulang kerja?" tanya Carla sambil membetulkan kupluk yang menutupi kerontokan rambutnya. "Jadi, dokter cantik ini kawan sekolahmu?" Carla tersenyum lemah ke arah sang dokter berambut pirang. "Eren dulu bandel sekali, ya?"

"Eren sudah banyak berubah sekarang," jawab Historia bijak. "Nah, Anda istirahat saja, saya pamit dulu."

Historia bertemu pandang sejenak dengan Eren dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar. Tatapan garang Eren kembali, seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu di rumah sakit ini. Dulu waktu SMP, mana ada Eren segarang itu? Historia jadi agak takut, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Carla ….

Eren sendiri langsung menginterogasi sang ibu, "Dia tanya-tanya apa pada Ibu?"

"Kami ngobrol tentangmu waktu SMP dulu."

"Tentang penyakit Ibu?"

"Ya, sedikit. Dia 'kan memang dokter, dan kunjungannya ke sini sebagai dokter jaga pengganti dokter yang biasanya."

"Harusnya dia bilang dulu padaku kalau mau berkunjung," ujar Eren gusar.

"Kenapa harus bilang dulu? Dokter biasanya juga langsung datang." Nada bicara Carla mulai meninggi.

Eren tak bisa menjawab, tapi dia merasa kesal karena Historia datang saat tidak ada dirinya di kamar itu. Lebih jauh lagi, dia mendapat kesan putri keluarga Reiss itu ingin ikut campur dalam urusannya. Huh! Tahu apa dia?

"Sekarang aku mau tanya, Eren. Kapan terakhir kali kau nonton bioskop?"

Kerut di dahi Eren makin dalam. "Kenapa Ibu tanya begitu?"

"Jawab aku, jangan bertanya balik." Carla berkacak pinggang. Wajah pucatnya menyala-nyala seperti dulu ketika memarahi Eren yang pulang ke rumah dengan baju penuh lumpur. "Kau selalu di kamar ini tiap waktu cuti. Sesekali keluar, jalan-jalan, lakukan apa yang kau mau. Ibu tak mau mengikatmu di rumah sakit."

"Tapi aku memang mau di sini." Keras kepala Eren muncul lagi. "Mana bisa aku menikmati film kalau teringat Ibu sakit di sini?"

Air mata frustrasi merembes di kelopak mata Carla. "Eren! Jangan berpikir begitu! Kau sendiri sakit dan tidak cerita pada Ibu!"

Eren bergeming. "Aku tidak sakit," sangkalnya.

"Lalu, kenapa tanganmu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Eren mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela sambil mencengkeram tangannya sendiri di balik seragam lengan panjang.

"Jawab aku, Eren."

"Ibu tidak usah memikirkanku."

Carla naik pitam. "Tak usah memikirkanmu?! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan anakku sendiri?!" Air matanya berlinangan dan hati Eren jadi sakit. Harusnya dia tidak menjawab begitu tadi ….

"Maaf, Ibu," gumam Eren sambil berlutut di sebelah ranjang. "Aku salah bicara. Lupakan kalimatku yang tadi." Digenggamnya kedua tangan ibunya, kepalanya tunduk penuh penyesalan.

Dada kurus Carla naik-turun dengan napas terengah. "Coba lihat tanganmu!"

Hati Eren makin teriris-iris. Ibunya pasti sudah melihat tangannya ketika ia tidur. Tangan Eren masih menggenggam tangan Carla.

"Kupikir aku sudah tidak perlu lagi menjewermu seperti dulu, 'kan?" Suara Carla melunak. "Kau sudah jadi pria dewasa, anakku. Kau tahu apa yang baik dan benar. Apakah yang kaulakukan itu baik dan benar?"

Eren menggeleng tanpa bicara, dahinya menempel di tangan yang saling genggam dengan tangan Carla.

"Lantas ... kenapa kaulakukan?"

Eren diam selama bermenit-menit, tapi Carla bisa merasakan tangannya basah. Suara isak Eren satu-satunya yang memecah keheningan.

"Ceritalah pada Ibu," undang Carla dengan lembut.

"Aku benci diriku, Ibu."

Setelah bicara begitu, Eren meraung keras, suaranya teredam oleh kasur. Carla meremas tangan putranya, menyatakan dirinya masih mendengarkan. Eren melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak berguna. Nilaiku tidak pernah bagus, lulus sarjana pun karena beruntung, baru kerja sudah kena PHK. Kalau bukan karena prestasi Ayah, mana bisa aku kerja di sini?"

Tangis Eren belum berhenti.

"Lihat abangku dan Mikasa. Mereka hebat-hebat, kenapa aku sendiri payah? Ayah juga orang hebat. Aku satu-satunya pecundang dalam keluarga. Dan aku sering membuat Ibu sedih."

Carla menunggu sampai Eren puas menangis. Saat mulai mereda, Carla menarik tangannya agar bisa membelai rambut sang putra.

"Eren," Carla memulai, "kamu ingat pernah mengajak Mikasa memanjat pohon dan malah kamu yang terjatuh?"

Eren mengangguk. "Eren kecil yang payah," ujarnya.

"Kamu tidak ingat penyebabnya? Setelah turun, Mikasa cerita ada ulat bulu di atas sana dan dia tidak berani mengusirnya. Lalu kamu dengan heroik berniat menyingkirkan si ulat bulu, tapi kamu terlalu bersemangat, dan malah jatuh." Carla tertawa kecil. "Kalian masih kecil sekali waktu itu."

"Aku tidak ingat ..." Eren bergumam.

"Atau kamu ingat, ketika pemakaman Ayah, Zeke mengomelimu karena suguhan tehnya kepanasan?"

"Ingat. Waktu itu 'kan musim dingin di tahun terakhirku SMA. Para tamu pasti kedinginan, jadi tehnya kupanaskan lagi. Zeke saja yang lidahnya terlalu peka."

"Eren sama sekali tidak payah, kalau begitu."

Eren menengadah, menatap sepasang bola mata yang sama persis dengan matanya sendiri.

"Ibu juga tidak sehebat yang lain, lho. Ibu cuma lulusan SMA, hanya bekerja di rumah. Lagian, kenapa kamu harus jadi hebat? Kamu sudah hebat dengan terlahir di dunia ini."

Eren termenung mendengar kalimat terakhir. "Tapi aku tidak menyumbang apa-apa untuk pengobatan Ibu."

"Kamu menemani Ibu tiap hari di sini. Apa ada yang lebih baik yang bisa Ibu minta?"

Gelora rasa haru menyeruak di dada Eren tapi dia berargumen, "Aku masih merasa gagal, belum berhasil mengajak Mikasa dan Zeke pulang."

"Mereka akan pulang kalau tiba waktunya."

Eren mengerjap. "Maksud Ibu bukan ...?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan. Ayo optimis, Eren! Ibu pasti sembuh. Ibu juga akan lebih senang kalau ada Zeke dan Mikasa di sini, tapi, ada kamu saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Eren bangkit dan merengkuh tubuh ibunya. Carla membalas pelukan itu, menangis lagi, kali ini karena haru.

"Ibu mencintaimu, Eren," ujarnya pelan tapi jelas. "Jadi kamu juga harus mencintai dirimu sendiri. Jangan lukai tanganmu lagi."

"Aku janji, Ibu."

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidup Ibu," bisik Carla sangat lirih.

"Ibu bilang apa barusan?" Eren melepas pelukannya. "Ibu?"

Carla tak menjawab. Kesadarannya telah hilang, namun senyum dan air mata masih tersisa di wajahnya.

"IBU!"

Eren sudah meraih tombol darurat di atas ranjang saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Aku berharap, waktu bisa berhenti—karena aku ingin hari-hari penuh kedamaian ini, bersama kalian, bisa berlangsung selamanya._

_Tapi itu keinginan yang bodoh, bukan? Karena pada akhirnya setiap manusia akan menemui ajalnya._

_Seumur hidupku, belum pernah kutemui hal yang lebih berharga daripada nyawaku sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, kalian hadir di hidupku …._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Historia Reiss menangis di dalam kantornya. Dia sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk ibu Eren, sudah mengusahakan obat-obatan _life saving _dan listrik kejut jantung sesuai prosedur, bahkan sebelumnya sudah menelepon kedua saudara Eren untuk jaga-jaga.

Itu semua sudah seminggu yang lalu.

Sekarang, ketiga anak keluarga Yeager sedang di dalam kamar 104, bertukar cerita dengan ibu mereka tentang masa kecil masing-masing, dan juga tentang masa depan.

Di mana selalu ada cinta seorang ibu pada anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Catatan Penulis #2:**

Bukan bermaksud menjelekkan Jean atau Reiner, ya XD saya hanya perlu tokoh sampingan yang cukup antagonis (?)

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca :D kritik dan saran akan sangat diapresiasi.


End file.
